Mary Poppins/Quotes
Mary Poppins (film) Thank you. - Poppins (film) Spit spot! - Poppins (film) Jane: I'm afraid the nursery isn't very tidy. Mary: It is rather like a bear pit, isn't it? Michael: That's a funny sort of bag. Mary: Carpet. Micheal: You mean to carry carpets in? Mary: No. Made of. - Poppins (film) Mary: Shall we begin? Jane: It is a game, isn't it, Mary Poppins? Mary: Well, it depends on your point of view. You see, in every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun, and snap! The job's a game. ♪ And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake. A lark, a spree it's very clear to see. ♪ - Poppins (film) Cheeky. - Poppins (film) Bert, what utter nonsense! Oh! Why do you always complicate things that are really quite simple? Give me your hand, please, Michael. Don't slouch. One... Two... - Poppins (film) Don't fall and smudge the drawing. - Poppins (film) Mary: You're very kind. Waiter 1: Anything for you, Mary Poppins. Waiter 2: You're our favorite person. - Poppins (film) Mary: Now really, Bert. You're as bad as the children. Bert: Sorry. Whoa, boy! Whoa! Whoa. Easy, boy. Whoa. Whoa. Just a bit of high spirits, Mary Poppins. Mary: Please control yourself. We are not on a racecourse. - Poppins (film) Mary: On the contrary, there's a very good word. Am I right, Bert? Bert: Tell 'em what it is. Mary: Right! - Poppins (film) Drummer: For example. Mary Poppins: Yes? Drummer: One night I said it to me girl, and now me girl's me wife. OW! And a lovely thing she is, too. - Poppins (film) Now, not another word or I shall have to summon the policeman. Is that clear? - Poppins (film) Jane, Michael, Ellen & Mrs. Brill: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Mr. Banks: Stop! '''Stop! STOP!' - Poppins (film) ''Mr. Banks: I have no objection to anyone being cheerful or pleasant. But I do expect a certain decorum. I can tell you one thing, Winifred. I don't propose standing idly by and letting that woman, Mary Poppins, undermine the discipline and-- there's something odd, I may say extremely odd about the behavior of this household since that woman arrived. And '''I want you to know that I've noticed it!' - Poppins (film) Jane, don't you dare! You will only make him worse. It's ''really quite serious! - Poppins (film) Mary: That will be quite enough of that! It's time to go home. Jane: Oh, that is sad. Michael: Oh, no! - Poppins (film) Keep an eye on uncle Albert, will you, Bert? - Poppins (film) Mr. Banks: These silly words like superca--- superca--... superca-....... Mary: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Mr. Banks: Yes, well done. You said it. - Poppins (film) Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me. Tomorrow's an important day for the children. I shall see they have a proper night's sleep. Good night. - Poppins (film) Mary: Neither am I a Maypole. Kindly stop spinning about me. Michael: But--'' Mary: Goats, but birds fly, and children who are going on an outing with their father must get some sleep. Come along, please. - Poppins (film) Be careful. You never know what may happen around a fireplace. Oh, bother! - Poppins (film) Oh, well. If we must, we must. Fall in. Look lively, look lively. Jump to it! Jump to it! Get in line. Attention! A-show arms! A-right turn! Quick march! - Poppins (film) Quite nice, but we should all get in out of the night air. Follow me, please. - Poppins (film) ''Bert: Mary Poppins, step in time! - Poppins (film) Mr. Banks: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!! Mr. Dawes Sr: What? Mr. Banks: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Mary Poppins was right. It's extraordinary. It does make you feel better! Mr. Dawes Sr: What are you talking about, man? There's no such word. Mr. Banks: Oh, yes. It is a word. A perfectly good word, actually. Do you know what there's no such thing as? It turns out, with due respect, when all is said and done, that there's no such thing as you! Mr. Dawes Sr: Impertinence, sir! Mr. Banks: Speaking of impertinence, would you like to hear a perfectly marvelous joke? A real snapper! Mr. Dawes Sr: Joke? Snapper? Mr. Banks: Yes. There are these two wonderful young people, Jane and Michael. And they meet one day on the street, and Jane says to Michael, "I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith." and Michael says, "Really? What's the name of his other leg?" Mr. Dawes Sr: The man's gone mad. Call the guard! Mr. Banks: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. I'm feeling better all the time! Mr. Dawes Sr: Banks, don't you dare strike my father! Mr. Banks: There's the tuppence. The wonderful, fateful, Supercalifragilistic- expialidocious tuppence. Guard it well. Good-bye! - Poppins (film) Mr. Banks: I don't know. I might pop through a chalk pavement picture, and go for an outing in the country. Or I might seize a horse off a merry-go-round, and win the derby! Or I might just fly a kite! Only Poppins would know! - Poppins (film) Mary: Run along. Spit spot! Michael: You won't go, Mary Poppins, will you? Mary: Spit spot. - Poppins (film) Umbrella: That's gratitude for you. Didn't even say goodbye. Mary: No, they didn't. Umbrella: Look at them. You know, they think more of their father than they do of you. Mary: That's as it should be. Umbrella: Well, don't you care? Mary: Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking. Umbrella: Is that so? Well, I'll tell you one thing, Mary Poppins, you don't fool me a bit. Mary: Oh, really? Umbrella: Yes, really. I know exactly how you feel about these children. And if you think I'm gonna keep my mouth shut any longer, I-- Mary Poppins: That will be quite enough of that, thank you. Bert: Good-bye, Mary Poppins. Don't stay away too long. - Poppins (film)